Isabella Swan and Maddisen Grave: The Volturi Twin
by Black-Door
Summary: Bella is not what she says she is. She's actually daughter of Aro Volturi and twin to Maddisen Grave. How will the Cullen's take the big news? Will they still be as close as they were before? Or will it take help?


**Isabella Swan and Maddisen Grave: The Volturi Twins**

**A/N- I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while but it's because I haven't had any inspiration. Hopefully that won't happen with this story! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or any of that but I do {kinda} own Maddisen. Well TECHNICLY my parents do cuz that's what they named me but… Yeah.**

**CHAPTER 1 –Gotta Get Away!**

All of the sudden my phone started ringing. I grabbed it out of my pocket and turned it over to see who it was. MADDISEN was flashing in colorful letters {A.N- I don't know if a cell phone can actually do that but in my dreams it does} "Shit!" I muttered under my breath but OBVIOUSLY every vampire in the house heard me and chuckled. I opened my phone clicked talk and whispered "Shhhh don't say anything! I'll call you later. I'm at…. a "friends" house. Bye!"

"Who was that love?" Edward whispered in my ears {Everyone heard. OBVIOUSLY!} as he wrapped his arms around me. My mind rushed to think of a good excuse. But I knew anyway that he wouldn't believe it. I've always been a bad liar. I get called out on it all the time!

"Ummmm…. It was just my Dad saying I needed to get home right now." I said unconvincingly. He looked at me weirdly for a second as if trying to come up with why I was lying. "I'll go get my car so I can drive you there" He said as he started towards the door to the garage.

"NO NO NO" I yelled as I ran to block the doorway. He looked at me funnily "Bella…. Is everything alright?" "Yeah! I just…. Think you need a break. Why don't you go hunting with Emmett and Jasper?" He looked confused "But I just hunted last night while you were asleep" Shit! I forgot about that. "B-B-But…. Your eyes are almost black. You should go again. I don't want you to lose control" Whew! That was a close one!

"His eyes aren't black Bella" Emmett said coming in the room. "Yes they are!" I hissed through my teeth. "No they are-"I grabbed his arm and dragged him (A/N- Well not dragged but you get what I mean!) "Can I speak to you in the kitchen for a moment" He stopped and looked at me like I was crazy {I probably am!} "Now!" I hissed in frustration. He sighed but followed me in to the kitchen.

In the kitchen we were met by Jasper. "Hey Bells!" Jasper said grinning at me. (A/N- In my story Jasper isn't affected by Bella's blood. He's more practiced with humans, period.) "Ok Bella WHAT is going on?" Emmett said exasperated. "Shhhh!" They both looked confused. I made hand motions for a pen and paper. Emmett looked confused but, thank God, Jasper got it because all of the sudden there was a pen and paper next to me. Emmett STILL looked confused. Well, Emmett will be Emmett. I took the pen and paper and wrote:

Please don't let Edward anywhere near my house. Please.

Jasper mouthed 'Why?' I turned the paper over and wrote on the back:

It will all be explained later. But he CANT go near my house! Promise me you'll make sure he doesn't!

Jasper looked it over and handed it to Emmett. They looked at each other and in union said "Promise" "Good!" I sighed. "Wait!" Emmett said "How are you going to get back to your house?" I winked at Emmett and smiled "That's for me to know and you to find out!" And with that I stood up and walked to the front door. I turned to look at the guys. "You promised" I threatened. Emmett and Jasper flew to Edwards's side and grabbed his arms. "What the fuck?" Edward yelled. "Sorry Dude we promised!" Emmett said patting his chest. "Bella?" Edward said trying to break free. I walked up to him and put my hand on his cheek "I love you Edward. But if you trust me at all-"I do" "Then trust me on this. It'll all be explained soon." We all turned our heads to the driveway where you could hear a motorcycle engine. "Please." I said one more time.

"Who the hell is here?" Rosalie said flying down the stairs. "That's my ride" I said winking at Emmett. "What?" She said confused "Later!" I said as I jogged out the door. As I got to the motorcycle I turned to see Rosalie, and Emmett and Jasper holding Edward back, standing at the doorway. I saluted them and got on the motorcycle. "Go!" I yelled as the motorcycle started flying.


End file.
